


A Little Dance

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [107]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, cabal!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snaraksaurus asked for: …i almost wanna see what you would do with Darcy meeting Stiles. if you’re up for a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dance

Stiles wasn’t too sure who had started it, but he was going to blame Darcy.  That was always the safe bet.  ”Seriously, Darce.  Lime green?”

Darcy just grinned and inexpertly knitted another stitch.  ”Disco is coming back, you’ll see.”

"Disco ain’t coming back, even if I have to hit it with a baseball bat to keep it away," Jake, one of Ms Potts army of minions, growled as he tugged out the needle and undid a row for the sixth time.

Next to him, Mary the legal exec sniggered and put down the knitted doll she was almost finished with.  ”Let me help you, honey.”

Jake gave up his knitting with a sigh, and Mary started to murmur what he’d done wrong this time.

Stiles tuned them out and focused in on his own doll.  It was a little lopsided, a bit wonky, but it was humanoid enough to pass.  Next to him, Darcy cast off with a  _ta-da_.

Stiles took the doll from her hand.  ”Darcy,” he said evenly.  ”Did you knit a lime green Iron Man doll?”

Darcy shrugged.  ”Tony’s being a bigger dick than normal lately.  I might leave this on his workbench.”

Stiles paused.  He probably shouldn’t, but…well, fuck it.  He held the doll between his palms and exhaled over his spark.

The doll twitched in his hands.  Stiles put it down carefully, grinning smugly at Darcy’s squeal of delight as lime-green Iron Man did the knitted macarena.

"How long is it going to do that?" Jake asked.  "Cos that’s  _creepy_.”

"Not long," Stiles said, reaching for Darcy’s soda.  "You can’t give life where there is none."

"In that case," Darcy said, scooping up the still-dancing doll and cuddling it close.  "Let’s go find Tony before it winds down."

Stiles let himself be tugged to his feet and dragged off through the tower.


End file.
